This invention relates generally to an isolation apparatus for the storage and transport of remains or equipment contaminated by chemical, biological, and/or radiological agents. The isolation apparatus has a size to accommodate and transport a contaminated body.
Governments and armed forces are increasingly concerned over the potential for the use of chemical or biological weapons in terrorist attacks or in warfare. There is also fear of outbreak from biological agents such as SARS, avian flu, and other biological agents. The use of chemical or biological weapons creates special concerns for transport, especially as second-tier personnel do not typically have adequate protective suits, training, and/or facilities for handling contaminated remains and equipment. To avoid contamination of such personnel, transport assets, and other facilities, it is necessary to isolate contaminated remains and/or critical equipment during transport or storage.
Isolation of the contaminated remains or equipment is required to prevent contamination to first responders and care-givers, transport and other personnel, and transport assets and equipment. Storage and/or transport of contaminated remains or equipment may be necessary for several reasons. Biologically contaminated remains cannot usually be decontaminated by any method short of cremation. Decontamination of biologically contaminated equipment may be difficult and/or not readily available. Chemical or radiological decontamination of remains and equipment may be difficult, not immediately possible, too large in scope, or not possible without transport to a decontamination center.
There is a need for an improved containment device suitable for handling contaminated remains or equipment in the field and for transporting the remains or equipment to a decontamination facility.